


Inuyasha Poems

by LadyAnatar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Gen, Poetry, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, Inuyasha-themed poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inuyasha Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: These are just a couple of random, Inuyasha-themed poems that I have written. Although the odds of me doing so are unlikely, I will add any more that I write at a later date for fellow enthusiasts to enjoy.
> 
> There is a .01% chance of my having misremembered the correct formats, but I think I'm safe.
> 
> And does is come to anyone's surprise that Sesshomaru is totally my favorite character?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Inuyasha."

  
Elder – Diamante format

Elder  
Cruel, perfect  
Killing, walking, protecting  
Silent, full-bred – Growly, half-breed  
Slaying, "sitting," protecting  
Kind, uncertain  
Younger

To Obtain a Worthy Possession – Sonnet format

I wish to have my father's prize heirloom.  
It is vast, powerful, and deceptive.  
I found it finally, to His doom.  
But He escaped with it, with Their will to live.

I couldn't touch it, so I looked elsewhere.  
The "Tool of Heaven" was useless to me.  
The "Ogre Fang" was vicious, did it scare!  
But it snapped, causing me to search fruitlessly.

The master fixed "Heaven's Tool" for my use.  
My mother "helped" me to enhance its strength.  
An enemy "assisted" through a ruse,  
And I gave it all away to Him, the disgrace.

Now I found my own. It is fierce and fast.  
I will be supreme, and will best my narrow path.


End file.
